


Secrets to Understandings

by AussieTransfan2015, TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Oneshot AU [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Budding Relationship, F/M, Mythical themes, Oneshot AU, Understanding, Werewolf Love, Werewolves, secret is out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 15:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21038756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussieTransfan2015/pseuds/AussieTransfan2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Of all nights that Flowline had to come over to cook was a full moon. Trailfire didn't want her finding out like this; luckily she has a few surprises too.





	Secrets to Understandings

Oneshot AU

Trailfire/Flowline

* * *

Trailfire cursed as he tried to run home before sunset. He couldn’t believe he wasn’t paying attention to the moon cycles; how could he miss the fact this month had two full moons. Rushing home, he scrambled to find his restraints and silver to contain himself for the night.

But a knock on the door distracted him.

“J-Just a second!!” he hissed, hiding his restraints before rushing to the door. A large blush cross his cheeks as Flowline smiled back at him. Why was she here? And why now of all times to come to his doorstep. “F-Flowline? W-what’s up?”

“Hey Trailfire,” she greeted with a smile, not seemingly noticing his minor shakes.

“W-What’s can I do for you?”

“It’s a Friday night, and I figured I could cook a meal for you,” she said, holding up a bag of groceries. “You always complain about how you don’t eat well because of your schedule. Thought I could be a good friend and give you a proper meal.”

Trailfire sputtered. Yes, since they had become friends, he had told her once that he didn’t have the best diet because of his schedules. Some days, he would come home late and didn’t have the energy to make a full meal, so he relied on microwavable meals instead. He tried to pick healthier ones whenever he had time to go to the store, but they weren’t the same as an actual meal.

She had offered to cook for him sometimes, and he had jokingly said it would be nice, but… He didn’t think she would actually come over and do it! Especially not during the night of a full moon, of all times! Besides, it was Friday night - Flowline liked going out with her friends on Friday night, why was she even here?!

Before he could stop her, she stepped into the apartment and made her way inside. “You just got home, right?” she said, heading towards the kitchen. “Why don’t you shower while I get started? I was gonna make salisbury steak and mashed potatoes, if that’s okay.”

So that was what the smell was. His urges were already surfacing and the sweet sweet smell of raw meat was calling to him. Looking out the door, he hissed seeing the sun going down. Moonrise was in minutes and he wouldn’t be able to control himself.

“N-Now isn’t a good time...Flowline,” he hissed, fighting back urges. But suddenly, another smell licked his nostrils. It was sweet, but it wasn’t meat or food. Looking up, Trailfire watched transfixed as Flowline removed her jacket, revealing only a spaghetti strap top. So much skin, could smell her.

“Oh shush, it’s not trouble at…” turning, Flowline was surprised seeing Trailfire running into his basement. “Trailfire?”

But he didn’t return. Biting the inside of her cheek, she placed the bag of groceries down on the counter. There was a slight commotion from the basement, which had her concerned. Had he fallen? Or was he just embarrassed that she had shown up unexpectedly and knocked something over?

Concerned, she reached over to the basement door. Thankfully, it wasn’t locked, so she quickly opened it and headed down the staircase. “Trailfire?” she called out. “Are you all right?”

A growl rumbled back, pulling her further down. Looking around the darkened room, a shape shifted and moved about, growling larger and larger. Before she reached the stairs, a large arm scooped her up and pinned her to the floor. Her scream shook the form and pulled back from her. Scrambling up, she looked up to see glowing eyes staring back at her, rumbling and whining like a kicked dog. Getting to a light, she watched as a large furry body tried to hide from her.

Tattered clothes littered the ground, leading to the large brown wolf… or rather werewolf. Ears pulled back and whimpers rumbling in its chest. She looked between the clothes and the werewolf, who continued to cower and fruitlessly try to hide himself.

She let out a sigh of relief. Primus, she had thought it would have been something much worse… Shaking her head, she turned back to the werewolf and put her hands on her hips. “Well, since you’re fine, come on back up. We can talk while I make some food, okay?”

The werewolf perk up in confusion, but Flowline had already turned away and headed back up the stairs. He couldn’t understand. Why hadn’t she looked more afraid? She had clearly made the connection, and yet… She had screamed because he had jumped her, but didn’t seem afraid even knowing that he was a werewolf.

She had even asked him to come upstairs. To talk… Not that he could talk in his werewolf form, but they could communicate. Somehow. So, without much else to do, he slowly followed her up the stairs and back into the living room. He paused at the door, looking out into the kitchen Flowline was already getting to work, mushing together the meat and ingredients into a bowl. Right… She said she was making salisbury steak.

Trailfire could feel drool dripping from his muzzle, approaching Flowline as she started to place the small blobs of meat onto a tray. His more canine instincts kicked in, causing him to sneak behind her and reach for the meat closest to him. Primus, he was so hungry, and eating raw meat wouldn’t affect him. He just wanted something to sink his teeth into after such a long day...

A sudden fist suddenly and lightly bumped on top of his head. He flinched away, looking up to see that the hand had belonged to Flowline. Her eyes didn’t turn to him, but he could see the small smile on her face. “You have to wait until it’s cooked. You may be a werewolf but you’re not an animal.”

He whined and scuffled about, but didn’t argue. Instead, he plopped on the floor to scratch his ears. Though his instincts were telling him to just take the meat, he didn’t want her to actually get upset. Hell, it was a miracle she hadn’t run screaming out of the house…

Trailfire glanced up at her again. Why hadn’t she run out? Why did she seem so… calm and collected about this? She wasn’t afraid or suspicious or tense… He couldn’t smell any anxiety off of her either. It was almost as if she were blind to the fact that he was a werewolf, sitting only a few feet away from her!

It didn’t make sense. She freaked out when he had jumped her… But the second he pulled away, she gave pause and just stared at him. How could she so calmly and rationally put two and two together? Yes, it was obvious by the evidence downstairs, but no one should have been this calm. It was only natural to want to run away, considering the stories of how dangerous werewolves could be…

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the oven open. Flowline slid the tray with seasoned steaks into the oven before shutting the door. She turned to him, giving a small smile. “I know you’re technically supposed to have them cook in a saucepan, but I figured this was faster… You seem hungry.”

He couldn’t stop himself; his tail wagged to agree with her statement. She smiled and turned to oven up a little before moving to the kitchen table. Trailfire just watched, still unsure of what was going on and why she was so calm. Just as she sat down, he approached; even sitting on his haunches and close to the ground, he was much taller than her.

“I guess you’re wondering why I haven’t run out screaming, huh?” she asked.

Her response was a low ‘boof’ from the werewolf, who seemed to want to lay his head on her lap. She sighed, gently gesturing him closer until she pressed his head down against her thighs. He seemed surprised, but didn’t fight back, especially not when her hand began to run through his fur.

“I guess you don’t remember, but I saw you change once,” she said, looking out the kitchen window. She felt his ears twitch against his hand, so he must have been listening. “You must have been rushing to get home or something, so you took a shortcut through my backyard… I happened to be awake at the time, and I had gone outside for some reason, I honestly don’t remember… When I first saw you, I thought you were a bear.”

Trailfire couldn’t recall this at all. Yes, he had taken shortcuts through his neighbors’ backyards before, but he should have remembered seeing someone. Or at least would have known better than to run into someone’s backyard if they were there. He would have been able to smell them! Unless he had been so focused on getting home before the sun rose…

She laughed softly, looking down at him. “But since you didn’t try to attack me and hopped over the fence, I ran over. I was worried that what I saw was gonna attack you, if you were out there… I was in for quite the surprise when I saw you turn back into a human, though you were buckass naked.”

He suddenly jerked, a loud whine rolling through his scruff before flopping defeated on her lap. Even though he couldn’t speak, Flowline could tell he was embarrassed and defeated by the whole ordeal. Instead, she scratched behind his ears, watching as he slowly chuffed and panted from the attention.

“It’s no big deal,” she assured. “I was pretty shocked at the time, you know, finding out my good neighbor and friend was a werewolf… But I know you’re a nice guy. You’d never hurt anyone.”

He barked, tail wagging his tail in agreement; he wouldn’t hurt anyone, especially not her. He was annoyed he couldn’t speak while like this. But again the idea of her seeing him nude was also a little unnerving. More out of his dignity than anything else. She was a gorgeous, loving woman and he didn’t want to be the reason she became traumatised.

Shifting as she moved to stand, she moved to the oven and pulled out the steak. His urges came over again, standing at full height to gobble up the delicious smelling meat. She glanced over her shoulder at the practically drooling werewolf, causing her to sigh and roll her eyes.

  
“You can eat it now if you want, but at least let me grab one for myself,” she insisted. “And it is hot, so be careful, okay?” managing to place the plates down, Flowline watches as Trailfire tearing into the steak. However, instead of tearing it apart messily and gobbling it down, he seemed to chomp and lick his lips constantly. Gabbling the last of the pieces down, he licked his teeth and claws. Looking up, watching Flowline eating her steak, he shifted around to her. It might’ve seemed unnatural of the rather withdrawn and prudish man to approach her for attention, but Trailfire approached and licked her hand, nuzzling his snout and begging for pets.

“Are you sure you’re not part cat?” she chuckled, using one hand to eat and the other to pet the insistent werewolf. She smiled, scratching his ears and chin, watching as his tongue lulled out and panting.

Becoming bold, he pushed up to lick her cheek. Startled, she pushed back, but ended up losing her balance. With a cry, both toppled over onto the ground, Trailfire on top of her. Flowline was dazed for a few moments, sparing a glance at Trailfire, whose face was pressed into her neck.

“Trailfire?” she said, reaching up to pet the back of his head. “You okay?”

He was too distracted by the sweet smell radiating off of her. Primus, she was so close… So soft, so beautiful, and just beneath him. She wasn’t afraid of him, she was in his home, his domain… Even though he wanted to have more sense than this, his instincts were taking over.

He didn’t know if she knew, but his friends had mentioned how his feelings for Flowline were rather obvious. He had always been attracted to her, and had always wanted to confess, but considering what he was… He didn’t want her to hate or fear him. After all, it was only natural for humans to be afraid. They didn’t know better.

But she hadn’t been afraid. She didn’t run away. She took it in stride, she had come over and stayed after he transformed… She made him a meal. She was here. And his instincts were screaming at him to not let her go.

Flowline gasped when his tongue licked up his neck. “H-Hey-! What’re you-?!”

Trailfire mewled, lapping harder against her neck. Panting and inhaling her scent. She was confused but the undeniable sweet sweet scent coming off of her, he couldn’t resist.  
Scooping underneath her back and butt, Trailfire shifted and scrambled to his bed...his den.

“Hey!” she cried, pushing against him. “Wait! What are you-?! Put me down!”

He obeyed, causing her to grunt when she found herself on her back again, though this time on a softer surface. Collecting her bearings, she looked around for a few moments, eyes widening when she realized they were in a bedroom. Before she could ask, he was suddenly on top of her again, pinning to what she could only assume was his bed.

She gasped when he dove back to her neck, though this time she would feel his teeth gently brush against her skin. “Trailfire?!”

He huffed, shaking from the sound of her voice uttering his name. Gentle with his claws, he moved to her shirt, slowly pulling it up. He needed to feel more skin. He needed to touch her, feel more of her, indulge in that scent that was driving him wild…

But then he felt a foot slam hard into his gut, knocking him off the bed and onto his back. He gasped and whimpered, clutching his stomach as he looked up. He stiffened when he saw Flowline staring at him with wide and anxious eyes, her foot still hanging in the air before she quickly scrambled to the other side of the bed.

She never took her eyes off of her the bestial neighbour, panting as fear tickled her back. Primus, had he really just tried to-? This wasn’t like Trailfire at all. He was sweet, prudish and barely made any contact unless he had permission. She suspected that he had liked her for some time now, but she also knew he would never act on it… But that was when he was human. She didn’t nothing anything about being a werewolf, but she had to assume they had more animal instincts… Which Trailfire had seemed to have acted on, even though she hadn’t told him it was okay.

She bit her bottom lip as the werewolf whimpered, and his ears drooped. All right, it looked like her kick snapped him out of it. Now he just looked guilty, like some sad puppy… Chancing it, she scooted towards the edge of the bed. He didn’t come closer, still holding his stomach and refusing to meet her gaze. All good signs.

“... Trailfire,” she said, her voice soft but stern. He flinched back, but his ears flicked up to let her know he was listening. “Are you gonna tell me why you did that?”

Trailfire whimpered, glancing up at Flowline. Watching as she held out her hand, Trailfire slowly edged closer and licked her fingers, nuzzling and huffing into her palm. He couldn’t speak, but he wanted to show her he cared, that he loved her. Even if she couldn’t understand exactly what he meant, he at least wanted her to know that he wouldn’t hurt her…

She sighed, running her fingers through his fur. “I don’t know how it is for werewolves, but… I’m guessing you did that because you like me, huh?”

A heavy ‘boof’ rumbled from his maw, licking her hand again and nuzzling her. Becoming bolder, he leaned in closer to nuzzle her and his large hands wrapping around her. He didn’t try to move her or shift her, merely pulling her closer to him. He loved the softness, cuddling closer to her and relaxing. He could still smell the sweetness on her, but he refused to upset her again.

Flowline laughed softly. “You really do love me, don’t you?”

Another boof escapes past his lips.

“Then you can come here,” she said, gesturing to the bed. “Just don’t try anything funny this time, okay?”

Panting, he yowled and grumbled in happiness, moving up the bed with her to flop down on her legs. He tried to make sure he wasn’t crush her, but the scratches and pets were worth it, tail wagging and tongues hanging out as she petted him.

“You like that?” she cooed, moving her scratches down to his belly, catching her laughter as Trailfire’s leg began to kick and twitch. She giggled, leaning down to plant a soft kiss to his forehead. “Maybe you should be like this all the time. You’re much more honest about your feelings like this.” He just hung his tongue out, enjoying all the attention and nuzzling closer. As she tried to kiss his forehead again, she gasped as he managed to lick her face again. It was still stunning how his giant clawed hands were do careful and tender. Becoming so relaxed and happy, Trailfire slowly closed his eyes, mewling and getting comfortable with Flowline.

“Must’ve been a hard day,” she chuckled, watching the werewolf slowly fall asleep. Cooing, and without any other means of getting the heavy werewolf off her legs, she cuddled into the bed. Trailfire’s bed.

Primus, she didn’t think she would be in his bed anytime soon. She knew it would have happened eventually, considering their mutual feelings. If he hadn’t have said anything, she would have eventually. Though how she ended up here wasn’t exactly how she had imagined, she wasn’t mad. She was with him, and that was all that mattered.

Letting out a soft yawn, she cuddled into the pillows. They could talk tomorrow. Even though it was a Friday night, going to bed early didn’t sound too bad. So, with the heavy musk from her new wolf blanket and the subtle satin of the sheets heavy in the air, she soon fell asleep.


End file.
